f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Penalty points
The Super Licence penalty points system is a method of accruing punishments from incidents in Formula One introduced for the season. Each Super Licence, which is required to compete in F1, has a maximum of twelve points that can be accrued before action is undertaken on the driver. Points remain on the Super Licence for a period of twelve months before they are removed. If the twelve-point limit is reached by a driver, the Super Licence will be suspended for the following event, effectively forcing a one-race ban onto the driver. The points will be removed once the driver returns. No driver has so far reached the twelve point maximum. Romain Grosjean has been given the most penalty points by the stewards, with twenty, but this counts expired points. Grosjean, with eight points, currently has the most points on his licence. Sergio Pérez and Marcus Ericsson are so far the only drivers to incur penalty points in all five seasons since they were introduced. In the FIA Sporting Regulations As seen here and more specifically here 4) LICENCES 4.1 All drivers, competitors and officials participating in the Championship must hold a FIA Super Licence. Applications for Super Licences must be made annually to the FIA through the applicant's ASN. 4.2 In accordance with Article 16.3, the stewards may impose penalty points on a driver's Super Licence. If a driver accrues 12 penalty points his licence will be suspended for the following Event, following which 12 points will be removed from the licence. Penalty points will remain on a driver's Super Licence for a period of 12 months after which they will be respectively removed on the 12 month anniversary of their imposition. 16) INCIDENTS 16.3 The stewards may impose any one of the penalties below on any driver involved in an Incident: a) A five second time penalty. The driver must enter the pit lane, stop at his pit for at least five seconds and then re-join the race. The relevant driver may however elect not to stop, provided he carries out no further pit stop before the end of the race. In such cases five seconds will be added to the elapsed race time of the driver concerned. b) A drive-through penalty. The driver must enter the pit lane and re-join the race without stopping. c) A ten second time penalty. The driver must enter the pit lane, stop at his pit for at least ten seconds and then re-join the race. If either of the three penalties above are imposed during the last three laps, or after the end of a race, Article 16.4b) below will not apply and five seconds will be added to the elapsed race time of the driver concerned in the case of a) above, 20 seconds in the case of b) and 30 seconds in the case of c). d) A time penalty e) A reprimand. If any of the five penalties above are imposed they shall not be subject to appeal. f) A drop of any number of grid positions at the driver's next Event. g) Exclusion from the results. h) Suspension from the driver's next Event. List of penalty points issues Correct as of 30 Mar 2019 On Licence Note: Drivers not driving in F1 in are denoted in italics. Expired Totals Highest totals by season Notes External links *F1 Fanatic 2014 penalty points count *F1 Fanatic 2015 penalty points count *F1 Fanatic 2016 penalty points count *F1 Fanatic 2017 penalty points count Category:Racing terms